Love and Pain
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: Inuyasha sends Kagome home for her saftey while the others search for Naraku and promises Kagome that he'll come back to get her. 5 years later he hasn't come back. Kagome goes to search for him..InuKag.
1. Return

Chapter 1:He's back 

Inuyasha turned his head to the sky and sniffed the air._ Naraku's scent. _He thought. _But that's impossible Naraku is dead._

**Flashback**

Naraku had taken the form of a spider demon and Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku were with him. Kagura had quickly taken the front lines. "Dance of the Dragon!" she shouted sending several tornado whirlwinds Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango (Shippo had run for cover earlier). Inuyasha quickly countered "Backlash Wave!" he yelled sending Kagura's attack back at her. "Kanna!" Kagura yelled motioning for sister to rebound the attack. But even before Kanna could move to do as her sister commanded, Kagome shot an arrow and shattered Kanna's mirror. Realizing the danger, Kagura grabbed her sister and jumped on to her feather and rose quickly so they were out of the Backlash Wave's destructive path. "DAMN YOU KAGURA, YOU TRAITOR!!" Naraku yelled before being struck by the Backlash Wave. There was a huge explosion as Naraku was struck. When the smoke finally cleared, Shippo appeared from his hiding spot. "Is he dead?" he asked Kagome "I think so." She said. Inuyasha shook his head. "No. That was too easy. If I know that bastard, this was probably a set up. And most likely, he's still out there somewhere." The Kitsune immediately started crying. "Stop crying Shippo, no one wants to hear you cry. Besides it makes you look like a wimp." Shippo stopped crying and began laughing. "What's so funny, runt?" Inuyasha asked. When Shippo stopped laughing and answered, "I was just remembering when you cried. Who was the wimp then?" Inuyasha growled and hit Shippo over the head. "There's only one way to find out Miroku said ignoring Inuyasha and Shippo. As he spoke he removed the prayer beads from around his right hand. What he saw shocked him. Where a void of darkness once was had been replaced by flesh. "The Wind Tunnel is gone. Naraku is truly dead." Following this news was a series of cheers and celebratory shouts. However there was one sound no one expected to hear, crying. It was Sango. She was sitting a few yards away holding Kohaku's body. Kagome walked over to Sango. Miroku was already sitting next to her. "It's okay, Sango. We'll pray for Kohaku." Sango nodded. "Thank you, Miroku." She said. "It'll be okay, Sango." Kagome said. "Besides," Shippo said jumping on to Kagome's shoulder, "We'll all help you get through this." Miroku smiled. "Exactly." He said reaching down to Sango's butt. _Oh, no, _thought Shippo, _here it comes. _"**HENTAI! **Screamed Sango slapping Miroku hard across the face. Shippo shook his head. "Idiot." He said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded their heads in unison.

End Flashback 

_When Miroku removed the beads to reveal that the Wind Tunnel was gone, we thought Naraku was dead. Could he be back?_ "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "I just picked up on Naraku's scent." He said. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "A-Are you sure?" asked a frightened Shippo. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha, come with me." She said. "I have something important to tell you.

There I'm done with the first chapter please feel free to comment. I'll get the next chapter up shortly. ;)


	2. Kagome's announcment

Chapter 2: Kagome's news 

Why did Kagome pull me aside like that? What is it she has to tell me? It must be important if she wanted to walk this far from the others.

"Miroku, where are you going?" Sango asked. Miroku grinned mischievously. Where else? I'm going to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango rolled her eyes. "You know if Inuyasha catches you you're as good as dead." Miroku shrugged his shoulders "It'll be worth it." He replied.

"Um, Inuyasha," Kagome started slowly. "Come on, Kagome, spit it out." Inuyasha said not meaning to sound so rough and demanding. Kagome stared at him with her jaw hanging down. "Maybe you don't deserve to hear this." Kagome said coldly. "No," Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry." "Okay, well then, Inuyasha, I'll tell you."

Miroku had finally caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome. "Psst, Shippo, come on." The kitsune was trying to catch up to Miroku without making sound and successful so far except for the fact that he was taking one step every 30 seconds. "Miroku, I'm just trying to be careful." Shippo said a bit too loudly "Hush!" Miroku warned, "We're pushing it as it is." "Right." Shippo said and jumped on to Miroku's shoulder as he peeked out from behind the tree they were hiding behind.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant." Kagome braced for Inuyasha's reaction. She was expecting him to start yelling, but instead, his quiet reply was "Are you sure?" Kagome was shocked by his method of response but immediately nodded. Now Kagome was sure he would do something drastic but he didn't instead he held in a gentle hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around him happily.

Even Miroku hadn't seen that one coming. _I can't believe Inuyasha got Kagome to bear his child before I got any woman to bear mine. _He thought.Shippo wasn't too shocked Kitsune like him have the best hearing of all breeds of demons he'd heard the heartbeat of the baby but he'd decided it would be better for Kagome to tell Inuyasha and not him. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled and he instantly clapped a hand to his mouth. _I'm going to regret that. _He thought. "SHIPPO RUN!!!!!!" But it was already too late Inuyasha had grabbed Miroku the second he shouted. Inuyasha held a menacing fist over Miroku's head. _Oh, Shit._ Miroku thought.


	3. Going Home

Chapter 3: Going home 

"Inuyasha please let me go!" Shippo pleaded. Inuyasha had him by his tail in one hand and an unconscious Miroku in the other. "Fine." He said releasing Shippo. "But you're carrying Miroku back to camp." He said releasing Miroku. "Let's go Kagome." Kagome nodded. As soon as they began to walk away Kagome took Inuyasha's hand. And he gladly held her hand.

_I wonder what's taking Miroku and Shippo so long. They probably got caught. _Sango giggled at the thought of what Inuyasha would do to them if they were caught spying on him and Kagome. Then Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the campsite still holding hands and Sango went from small giggles to silence as fast as the blink of an eye.

Shippo was trying his best to wake Miroku up so he wouldn't have to haul him all the way back to camp. But he wasn't making any progress. "Fox Fire!" he shouted sending blue flames on to Miroku's face. Miroku didn't even stir. Shippo sighed. _I guess I'll have to drag him back. This is what I get for coming with Miroku to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome._ Shippo grabbed Miroku by the collar and pulled him along the ground. _There has to be an easier way to do this. _Shippo thought absentmindedly grabbing Miroku's hair. "OWWW!" Miroku yelled. Shippo sighed and said, " Oh good you're awake."

"Where are we?" Miroku asked groggily. "In the middle of the forest. Inuyasha was carrying us to camp but he dropped us and left me to carry you back, but now that you're awake I don't have to." "Okay," Miroku said "But which way is back?" "That way." Shippo said pointing. "Let's go." Shippo said jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

"Okay Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked. " Okay," Kagome said " I wanted to tell Inuyasha first but I'll tell you now: I'm pregnant." "Oh Kagome that's great!" Sango said embracing her friend. "Hey, wait," Sango said "why didn't you wait until Shippo and Miroku got back to tell us?" "Well," Inuyasha said, " they were listening when Kagome told me." "Sango, can I borrow Kirara? I need to go home and tell my family. Well, actually Inuyasha wants me to stay in my time since you're going after Naraku. It's for my safety and the baby's." "He's right you know." said Miroku. "Well, well look who's back." Inuyasha said walking up to Miroku and holding up his fist. Sango cleared her throat. " Kirara take Kagome and Inuyasha to Kaede's village." Kirara mewed an okay and transformed into her larger form. Kagome said her goodbyes then got on Kirara and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as they took off. Both of them were silent on the way to Kaede's village. As soon as they arrived Kaede greeted them " What brings ye to our village today?" she asked. " I'm going home." Kagome said. Kaede sighed, "Did ye have a fight again?" "You know I'm right here." Inuyasha said. "And no, we didn't have a fight, I'm pregnant and I'm going home for the baby's safety and mine since the others are going after Naraku." Kaede nodded and walked away. Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the well. As soon as they got there Inuyasha preceded to pull Kagome into a hug Kagome wrapped her arms around him. _It's only until they defeat Naraku. So why does it feel like we're saying goodbye forever?_ She thought. "Here, the jewel shards." She said breaking off from the hug and handing him the bottle with the jewel shards in it. Inuyasha took the shards and said "I'll come for you as soon as Naraku is dead. We'll get this over as soon as possible." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha held her in his arms once more and then leaned down and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back. When they broke off Kagome had tears in her eyes "I'll miss you." She said. " I know." Inuyasha said, "I promise I'll get as soon as possible." And with that Kagome jumped through the well to her own time.


	4. Five years later

Chapter 5: Five Years Later 

"HOW DARE HE!!!" Kagome's mother yelled. "Mom, quiet, I just put Hana down for a nap." It had been five years since Inuyasha and Kagome had seen each other. As far as Kagome knew, she believed Inuyasha was dead as much as it hurt her to believe it she knew he wouldn't forget about her. Kagome's mother though thought Inuyasha had left her to take care of the child on her own. But Kagome told her mother that Inuyasha would never do such an awful thing to her. Then the thought of Kikyo crept into Kagome's mind. She knew Inuyasha still cared for her and would run off whenever he heard she was nearby. _Did he really leave me for Kikyo even though Hana is also his daughter? Would he do something that low?_ Kagome shook her head. "I'm sure it's just taking them longer than they thought to kill Naraku." Kagome said. She'd been telling herself for the last five years. But she was beginning to doubt it. _Maybe I should just go down the well back to the Feudal Era. _Kagome gasped ._But I can't I gave Inuyasha the Shikon Jewel shards. _Then Kagome remembered she still had one shard. _But where did I put it? Oh right, my backpack. _Kagome ran inside and got her old backpack from her adventures to the Feudal Era. She went through the whole thing and just as she was about to give up she saw a glow in the bottom of her bag. _The jewel shard._ Kagome reached down and grabbed it. "Mommy, what is that?" Hana asked sleepily. The black dog-ears on top of her head twitched. Her bright amber eyes stared curiously at the jewel shard. "This is a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Remember the stories I told you about fifteen year old girl that traveled back in time through a well, met an inu hanyo and fell in love with him?"Hana nodded. "All those stories are about your father, me, and all our friends." "Wait," Hana said " all those stories are real?" Kagome nodded. "So there is a well you can go through and travel back in time?" Kagome nodded again. "Actually, Hana, after I get new supplies I'm going to the Feudal Era." "Can I come?" Izayoi asked eagerly. "Sorry not this time."Hana pouted. "Next time I promise." Hana smiled "Okay!". Kagome took the jewel shard and headed for the well shrine. Kagome jumped down the well and moments later found herself in the Feudal Era. Kagome walked into Kaede's village not much seems to have changed. "Excuse me," Kagome asked a villager, "where is Lady Kaede?" the villager replied, "In her hut." Kagome thanked the villager and walked towards Kaede's hut. "Kaede!" "Oh, Kagome, ye are back." Kaede said. "Uh, Kaede, where is Inuyasha?" Kaede looked down sadly. "Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango have not been to this village in over five years." Kagome gasped._ They never returned from their chase of Naraku that means one of two things happened they are either still in pursuit of Naraku or…They're dead. _"I'll be back, Lady Kaede."

Kaede nodded "Aye." With that Kagome took off towards the well to go home. _I'll go home, pack my things get Hana and I'll search everywhere. I have to find Inuyasha._


	5. Pursuing the one she loved

Chapter 6: In pursuit of the one she loved 

"Mom, I'm going back to the Feudal Era." Kagome announced. "Inuyasha came already?" her mother asked. Kagome shook her head. "But I'm going back to the Feudal Era to find him." Kagome's mother looked nervous. She knew if Kagome didn't find Inuyasha, she would end up coming home heartbroken. "I'm also taking Hana with me."Hana who was curled up on her mother's lap quickly sat up. "Really? I get to go the Feudal Era I've heard so much about?" Kagome nodded. "Yay! I'm so happy!" Kagome smiled. "As soon as I pack my bag we'll leave. The new moon is in 3 days. Inuyasha never travels on that night. It should be fairly easy to find out where he is." An hour later Kagome had her bag packed and she and Hana were ready for travel. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome's mother asked. "Definitely." Kagome said. "Good luck, dear." Kagome nodded. "Let's go, Hana." Hana squealed with excitement. Kagome walked over to the well. "Hana, hold on to me, okay, and don't let go until we reach the other side. okay?" "Yes, mommy." said Hana. As soon as they reached the other side of the well Hana scampered out. Kagome climbed out of the well as quickly as she could to keep up with her daughter. When she was out of the well Kaede greeted her "Lady Kaede, nice to see you again." "Aye." Hana was sniffing Kaede. Kagome sighed. "Hana, don't do that." "Yes, mommy." "Oh, that's right, Lady Kaede, this is my daughter,Hana." "Nice to meet you,Hana." Hana smiled. "Sorry, Lady Kaede, but we have to go." Kagome said. "That's all right." Kaede said. With that Kagome and Hana took off. A few hours later they came across another village and asked around about a traveling party of an inu hanyo, monk, demon slayer and Kitsune. Most of the villagers denied seeing such a group but one said that a group matching her description had passed through just the previous day. "Which way did they go?" she asked. "To the North." The villager replied. "Thank you!" Kagome said and she and Hana took off towards the North.. "Wait!" cried the villager. Kagome stopped. "There was another with them a miko." Kagome felt like her heart had just been crushed. A miko? It could only be Kikyo. Her worst fears had been realized. Inuyasha really had left her for Kikyo even though she had had his daughter. Kagome felt used, no she was betrayed. And she was so worried about him for all these years.Kagome picked up Hana and ran as fast as she could to the direction the villager had told her. _How could he? That's the lowest thing Inuyasha has ever done. And I told myself that he wouldn't do this . But, he still loves Kikyo . I was too blind to notice._ Kagome stopped abruptly Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were sitting down eating lunch. _Sitting that's it! _Kagome hoped Inuyasha hadn't picked up on her scent yet. He didn't seem to. "SIT!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The reaction was immediate Inuyasha was smashed to the ground. "Was that Kagome?" asked Sango. Shippo ran over to where the yell came from. And Kagome came into view. "KAGOME!" yelled a happy Shippo. Kagome put down Hana so Shippo could jump into her arms. "Hi Shippo." Inuyasha began to get up. "SIT!!!!"

Inuyasha fell again. "Kagome, who is this?" Shippo asked referring to Hana . Kagome smiled and said "This is my daughter, Hana." Inuyasha's ears perked up. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome or rather tried to by the time he was half way over to her she yelled "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" When Inuyasha was getting up He yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Shippo, who sensed a fight coming on leaped out of Kagome's arms and on to Miroku's shoulder. Kagome was out of patience at this point and yelled back "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU TWO TIMING SON OF A BITCH?!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo were shocked. They'd heard Kagome and Inuyasha fight and argue but never so seriously. "I DARE YOU!!" "BECAUSE," tears were in Kagome's eyes. "I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND HERE YOU ARE WITH KIKYO!!" Inuyasha was over come by a wave of guilt. _she's been worried about me? And here I am with Kikyo. I feel so awful. _Kagome shook her head. "I thought you were going to come get me as soon as you could. You made me wait for five years. I come to find you and give you another chance. But you just blew it. Hana, we're leaving."


	6. heart break

Chapter 7: Heartbroken 

"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha called. Kagome kept walking. "STOP DAMN IT!" now Kagome stopped walking. "What is it?" Inuyasha looked like he was struggling to find the words. "Do you" Inuyasha was choking to get the words out. "not love me anymore?"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kikyo who hadn't been paying attention up until now looked up and waited for Kagome's answer. Inuyasha's heart was pounding fast. _She does still love me right? _"Inuyasha, my answer is no I don't love you anymore." Inuyasha froze._ She doesn't love me. Damn it. What have I done?_ Then Kagome saw a tear run down Inuyasha's face. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in shock. "Kagome…" Shippo whispered. _I can understand why she's feeling that way_ Miroku thought. _Inuyasha left her for Kikyo. Kagome practically gave Inuyasha her heart. Then Inuyasha stomps her heart to the ground. He's so cruel._ Shippo was thinking along the same lines as Miroku. Then they all shot Inuyasha cold looks. Kikyo however was very pleased._ Now that Inuyasha knows Kagome doesn't love him, I can have Inuyasha all to myself._

Kikyo smiled. Kagome saw Kikyo smiling. "Inuyasha, look at it this way. Kikyo is happy with you. Here." She gave Inuyasha the jewel shard she used to get to the Feudal Era. "You can collect the rest of the jewel shards and use the whole jewel to become a human for Kikyo like you wanted to do before." Inuyasha couldn't speak. He was still in shock from when Kagome told him that she didn't love him anymore. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and approached Inuyasha. But Kikyo got in the way. "Go away." She said. "Haven't you hurt him enough?" Kagome looked away. "You're right, Kikyo. I really should leave Inuyasha alone. I deserve better than that two timing jerk anyway. I just need to do one thing." Kagome said pushing past Kikyo. Kagome reached up to Inuyasha's neck she grabbed a small leather cord and yanked on it. Kagome held in her hand the locket she'd given Inuyasha long ago. Kagome took out the pictures in the locket and threw them into the river. "Now I'm leaving." Kagome said taking Hana's hand and walking away. "Inuyasha brought this upon himself." Shippo said quietly so only Miroku and Sango could hear him. Miroku nodded in agreement. "Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha " It's okay. She never truly loved you anyway." Sango couldn't stand it anymore she stood up and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP KIKYO! KAGOME _DID_ LOVE INUYASHA! YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN JEALOUS! KAGOME PRACTICALLY GAVE INUYASHA HER HEART AND SINCE YOU STOLE INUYASHA AWAY FROM HER SHE BELIVES INUYASHA LEFT HER! BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S MAD AT HIM! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT KAGOME STOPPED LOVING INUYASHA!" Kikyo looked like she was listening to Sango, but not taking it to heart. Miroku stood up and he and Sango shouted in unison "GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!!" Kikyo got up, called her soul collectors to her and walked away. Inuyasha didn't even try to stop her. He knew what Sango said was true. "Inuyasha," Shippo said, "You know Kagome doesn't really not love you. She was just under that impression because of what Kikyo did." "He's right." Miroku said, "I suggest you talk to Kagome." "I'm sure can work this out." Sango added. Inuyasha nodded. And took off towards Kaede's village and the Bone Eater's Well.


	7. Inuyasha's return

Chapter 8: Inuyasha's return 

"Hi, I'm home." Kagome said trying to be cheerful. "Oh, Kagome, you're back so soon? Did you find Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded. "Then why do look so down?" Sota asked. "He was with Kikyo." Kagome said. Kagome's mother gasped. "No. HOW DARE HE! USING MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Naturally Hana was confused. "Mommy, what's going on?" she asked. Kagome picked up her daughter and walked up to her room. Once they were in Kagome's room Kagome closed the door and set Hana on her bed. Kagome was wondering how much of the truth Hana could handle at her age. "Hana, your father and I were together for a long time. Then 5 years ago when I was carrying you he sent me back here for our safety. He said he'd come back as soon as Naraku was defeated." "You mean the evil hanyo that loves messing up people's lives?" Hana asked. Kagome nodded. "Anyway, I waited for 5 years and over those years I had different ideas about why he never came back and one was he ran off with Kikyo, the woman he loved once and never truly got over. And as you know I went back to the Feudal Era to find him and she was there with him and I was afraid of that happening."

"Why did you tell daddy you didn't love him any more?"Hana asked. Kagome sighed. "Well, I loved him a lot and he ran off with Kikyo and broke his promise." Kagome said simply. "Oh, well will you and daddy get over this fight and love each other again?" Hana asked. "I don't know honey." Kagome said hugging Hana. _I really don't know. I told Inuyasha he'd blown it. I even took back the locket. But do I still love him? No. I told him and myself that already. _Kagome's mother came in the room. "So you found Inuyasha." Kagome nodded. "What went wrong?" She asked. "Everything." Kagome said. "He was with Kikyo and she was telling me to step down because I hurt him." "What did you say?" "I told him I didn't love him anymore." Kagome said quietly. "You didn't mean that." Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped. "What are you doing here?" "DADDY!" Hana yelled happily and jumped into his arms. Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, I'm sorry." "Sorry won't take away the pain of the last 5 years." Kagome bitterly replied. Kagome's mother got up took Hana and left. _I sure hope they work this out._ She thought. "Inuyasha, what did you mean you said I didn't love you?" Kagome asked. "I mean," Inuyasha said, "You were tricked into believing I loved Kikyo again." "DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SHIT?!" Kagome yelled " YOU LEFT ME! NOW JUST GO BACK TO KIKYO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" "I CAN'T! SANGO AND MIROKU DROVE HER AWAY!" Inuyasha yelled back. "THEN GO LOOK FOR HER!" Kagome screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO!" Inuyasha yelled. "WHY NOT?! YOU STILL LOVE HER!" Kagome now had tears in her eyes. "NO I DON'T ! KAGOME I LOVE _YOU _NOT KIKYO!" Kagome shook her head. "STOP LYING! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, YOU WOULD'VE COME LIKE YOU PROMISED!" Inuyasha quickly replied, " YOU'RE RIGHT KAGOME. I SCREWED UP! I CAME BACK FOR ANOTHER CHANCE!" " INUYASHA, I'M SICK OF GIVING YOU SECOND CHANCE AFTER SECOND CHANCE AND I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, GOOD-BYE!" Inuyasha took out the jewel shards placed them on the table and said, "Just in case you decide to come back." Then he jumped out of Kagome's window and in to the night.


	8. Words of advice

Chapter 9: Words of advice 

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled pounding the ground with his fist. _I really screwed up. I told Kagome I was sorry. But she's so mad at me she won' t even listen. "_It's going to be okay." Said a calm female voice. Inuyasha instantly knew the voice didn't belong to Sango. Then a second later it hit him. "Mother?" Before Inuyasha stood a full bodied spirit of his mother, Izayoi. Next to her stood the spirit of The Great Dog Demon of the West, Inu no Taisho. "Father." Inu no Taisho nodded. "Inuyasha, we heard of your trouble." Inuyasha turned his head away out of shame. Izayoi spoke up "Inuyasha, just do what your heart tells you." Inuyasha shook his head. "She won't listen." Izayoi sighed. "You really love this girl." Inuyasha nodded. "At least try to get her to listen." Inuyasha shook his head again. "I've tried but unsuccessfully." Inu no Taisho closed his eyes. "If she won't listen to you anymore, she obviously doesn't trust you. Maybe you two weren't meant to be together." "HELL NO! I LOVE KAGOME AND SHE LOVES ME! SHE'S JUST ANGRY AND ONCE SHE GETS OVER BEING ANGRY SHE'LL COME BACK!" Izayoi backed away not liking being yelled at by her son. Inu no Taisho, however wouldn't stand for it. But his response was calm, " You seem so sure." Inuyasha nodded "Me and Kagome have had a lot of fights. We'll get through this." Inu no Taisho and Izayoi looked at each other then back at Inuyasha "Just listen to your heart and trust what it tells you if you if you want her back." Izayoi said. Then their spirits dissolved into the air.

Kagome was no longer fuming over Inuyasha's appearance just minutes before. Kagome's mother knocked on the door. "Kagome, dear are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah mom, you can come in." Kagome said. Kagome's mother opened the door and sat down on Kagome's bed next to her. "So how did it go with Inuyasha?" she asked. "Terribly." Kagome said, " We pretty much just yelled at each other." Kagome's mother giggled. "What is it?" asked Kagome. "We could all hear you downstairs." Kagome's face turned bright red. "How much did you hear?" Kagome's mother simply replied "Everything." Kagome sighed. "You and Inuyasha should try to make up." Kagome's mother said "I know you love each other and you'll get through this. This time try not to yell at each other." With that Kagome's mother got up and left Kagome to her thoughts. _I should go to the Feudal Era and try to talk to him._ "I think I'll go and give him any chance. But a voice of doubt spoke to Kagome. _You've given him more chances than he deserves._ Kagome knew the voice was probably right. But she still loved Inuyasha. _I'll go tomorrow _she told herself. As much as she longed to see Inuyasha, She had to get some sleep.


	9. Another futile attempt

Chapter 10: Another futile attempt 

Kagome looked in the mirror and sighed. She'd been arguing with herself all night about giving Inuyasha another chance. She still wasn't completely sure what she wanted to do. _The last time I went to him he was with Kikyo. He doesn't deserve me. No _the other voice argued _I love Inuyasha. I'm going and if I get hurt again I'll never see him again. _The other voice said_ that's what you said last time. _Kagome decided to stop arguing with herself and go see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat in the Sacred Tree and wondered if Kagome would come back. Then he picked up a familiar scent: Kikyo. "Inuyasha." Kikyo said softly. Inuyasha turned away. "I don't want to talk to you." Kikyo smiled and said, "This about Kagome isn't it?" Kikyo asked with a fake caring sound in her voice. "Shut up Kikyo." Kikyo was the last person he wanted to talk to. "Come down from there, I want to give you something. I think it'll help." Inuyasha didn't know what Kikyo was up to but jumped down to Kikyo anyway. " Okay, what is it?" Kikyo walked towards Inuyasha and looked straight into his eyes. Kikyo lifted herself so her face was only inches from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha knew he really shouldn't get his close to Kikyo. But he couldn't stop himself. Before he knew it he was kissing Kikyo. _What the hell am I doing this is why Kagome is so mad at me. Yet being with Kikyo feels so right. _When Inuyasha was about to break off the kiss, he smelled tears. _Not Kikyo's _he thought. Then it hit him. _Kagome. _He thought. _Oh, I'm screwed now. _Inuyasha quickly broke off the kiss and a confused Kikyo asked, "What's wrong?" Then Kikyo turned around and saw Kagome. "YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!!" she yelled. Inuyasha's ears flipped down. _I never thought I'd hear those words come out of Kagome's mouth. _Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome it's not what you think." Tears were pouring down Kagome's face. "LIAR! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME!" "I DO LOVE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled back. "SHUT UP! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha got up and tried his best not to lose his temper. "Damn half-breed." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha couldn't contain himself anymore. "DAMN IT KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I TOLD YOU I STILL LOVE YOU BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE I JUST SAID I HATE YOU. CAN'T YOU GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT I STILL LOVE YOU?!" Kagome scoffed, "OH, I HAVE A THICK HEAD DO I?!" Kikyo couldn't stand it anymore. "Listen to me. This is pointless." Kagome nodded. "You're right Kikyo, I'm wasting my time here with this baka half-breed." "Bitch." Inuyasha muttered. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell hard. "You know what, Inuyasha, I'm sorry I ever came through the Bone Eater's Well and met you." Inuyasha, who was in the middle of getting up from the sit command froze. "That's harsh." Kikyo said. "I know," Kagome said " but I've found myself wishing that a lot lately." Kikyo reached into her kimono and said, "Do you want to make that reality?" she held out her hand and the shards in Kagome's possesion flew to Kikyo's to form the complete Shikon Jewel. Kikyo handed the jewel to Kagome.


	10. Redemption

Chapter 11: Redemption 

Kagome held the Shikon no Tama in her hand. And thought about what to do. Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand. _I should wish that I never met Inuyasha. _Kagome shook her head. _I don't really don't want to do that to that do I? Yes. I don't want anything to with that filthy half-breed. I'll just go home and never come back. _Kagome gave the jewel back to Kikyo and said, "I'm going home. And I'm not coming back." Inuyasha looked up. "Kagome, please, don't go." Kagome turned away and headed to the well

Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table and thinking about what had just happened. Then the phone rang. Kagome didn't get up to answer so Sota did. "Hello." He said. "Yeah. Hold on." Sota put the phone down "Hey Kagome, it's Ayume on the phone, she and Yuka are at Eri's house at want to know if you want to come over." Sota said. _It'll probably be a good idea to talk to them. _Kagome thought. "Tell Ayume I'm on my way." Kagome said getting up. Sota nodded and repeated Kagome's message.

"So, how have you been?" Ayume asked. Kagome sighed. "Not too good." Eri looked up "Having trouble with your violent two-timing boyfriend still?" Kagome nodded. Eri, Ayume and Yuka shouted in unison " No way you're still going out with him? It's been five years move on already." Kagome sighed and told them about her recent fights and everything that had happened between them up to this point. As soon as Kagome was done explaining about the most recent happenings between her and Inuyasha to her friends she said, "Hey, It's been a while since we've done anything all together like this, how about a sleepover at my house tonight?" her friends looked at each other and nodded. "That's a good idea." A few minutes later Eri, Ayume and Yuka were ready to go. As they were walking to Kagome's house they kept up the conversation. "So, you gave him a locket with your pictures in it and took it back?" Kagome nodded. Kagome squinted in to the setting sun. Then she saw a familiar figure with long silver hair blowing in the wind. The she recognized two triangular ears on the top of his head. Kagome gasped. _Inuyasha._ She thought. Kagome's anger suddenly disappeared. Kagome ran ahead of her friends. "Kagome!" Eri shouted. She Yuka and Ayume were running to catch up. But Kagome kept running until she was in the hanyo's arms. By the time Eri, Ayume and Yuka caught up, Inuyasha and Kagome already had their arms around each other. " Kagome, is this your boyfriend?" Eri asked. Kagome didn't seem to hear her. "Kagome?" Kagome couldn't hear her friends' voices she was caught up in her own world while in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome sighed happily. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I take everything I said back." Inuyasha smiled "Even the sits?" Kagome grinned "Let me see if I can make it up to you." She said stretching up and brought her lips to his. Kagome closed her eyes and wished for this moment, this kiss to last forever. Kagome's friends spoke in hushed tones, "Is that him?" Eri wondered aloud. "Probably not," Yuka said, "Kagome said she was mad at her boyfriend." "I think they're made up." Ayume observed. All three of them nodded.


	11. Return to the Feudal Era

Chapter 12: Return to the Feudal Era 

Kagome sighed happily still in Inuyasha arms and unaware of the fact that her fiends were staring at them. Tears were rolling down Kagome's cheeks but they were not bitter. She was so happy in the arms of the hanyo she loved. Kagome knew they were meant to be together. "Kagome?" Hojo said quietly. He had seen Kagome from across the street and had seen the whole situation. "Who is this?" Kagome sweat-dropped _Oh great he saw Inuyasha and me together. _"Well?" Hojo asked impatiently. Kagome sighed. "Hojo, this is Inuyasha." Hojo crossed his arms. "Your boyfriend?" Kagome didn't like that Hojo was giving Inuyasha a very dirty look. Kagome nodded. Hojo almost collapsed. "But, Kagome, I thought I was your boyfriend." Hojo said. Kagome groaned out of frustration. "That was a long time ago." Kagome said doing her best to stay calm. "But I thought you really liked me." Hojo said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself." She turned to Inuyasha, took his hand and said, "we're leaving." "Hey!"Eri shouted "What about the sleepover?" "Come on." Kagome said. Motioning for her friends to follow. Eri, Yuka and Ayume caught up to Kagome but kept quiet the rest of the way home. The rest of evening Kagome and her friends spent in her room. Giggling and playing games. Kagome yawned. "It's getting late, let's go to bed." Eri, Yuka and Ayume nodded crawling into their sleeping bags.

The door to Kagome's room opened. Inuyasha tried not to make a sound as he jumped on to Kagome's bed. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. _I sure hope I didn't wake her up._ He thought. "What is it?" she asked quietly. "Kagome, may I sleep with you tonight?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled in the dark. "You don't have to ask." Inuyasha climbed on to Kagome's bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha's chest and fell asleep.

"When do you think he came in?" Eri whispered. She had woken up first and found Inuyasha on Kagome's bed with his arms around her. And woke up Yuka and Ayume. They'd been talking about it since Eri woke them up. Kagome began to open her eyes and Eri, Yuka and Ayume quickly got back to their sleeping bags so Kagome wouldn't know they'd been watching her. Kagome stretched then noticed her friends sitting on the floor. "Hey," Kagome said "what are you all doing sitting on the …." Kagome's sentence was cut short by a loud crash behind her. _Oh, great. I just did the stupidest thing possible: I woke Inuyasha up with a sit. _Inuyasha groaned loudly and muttered something like "I really thought she was done doing that." Kagome walked over to her to her bed where Inuyasha fell and said, "I'm sorry that was an accident." Inuyasha got up and said, "It's okay." Then in a hushed whisper he added, "when are we going back to the Feudal Era?" "Today." Kagome replied. After breakfast Kagome's fiends left and Kagome packed her bag to go to the Feudal era. Soon Kagome's bag was packed and she and Inuyasha were ready to go. "Mama, where's Hana?" Kagome asked. "By the sacred tree I think." Kagome's mother replied. Kagome said goodbye to her mother and she and Inuyasha went outside. Just like Kagome's mother had said Hana was standing by the sacred tree. "Hana?" Kagome said. Hana looked up. "Do you still want to go to the Feudal Era?" Hana nodded. Kagome smiled. "Then come on." Hana looked like she was going to burst, she was so excited. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hana walked towards the well together. And all at once they disappeared into the well.


	12. Sesshomaru's unexpected appearance

Chapter 13: Shesshomaru's unexpected appearance 

"Kagome is back!" shouted Shippo running to the well. Miroku and Sango followed. Shippo was there first and saw Hana climbing the side of the well. "Hi. Hana." Shippo said helping her out. "Thanks."Hana said now sitting on the edge of the well. Inuyasha jumped out of the well in a blur of red and silver. Inuyasha landed a few feet away then put Kagome back on the ground. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled throwing himself into Kagome's arms. "Hi Shippo." Kagome said embracing the Kitsune. "Kagome!" Sango said, "It's great to see you." Miroku nodded "yes it is nice to see you again." His eyes looked straight into Kagome's but his hand was elsewhere. "AHHHH!" Kagome screamed. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu to whack Miroku over the head. But Inuyasha was there first. He had the Tetsaiugia drawn and whacked Miroku over the head with the flat part of the blade. "Hands off lecher." Inuyasha said putting his sword away. "Ow…" Miroku said rubbing the spot where Inuyasha hit him. Shippo shook his head and said "Idiot." Kirara meowed. Inuyasha suddenly stiffened. Kagome noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Shesshomaru's here." Inuyasha said. "Come on out Shesshomaru! I know you're here." Shessomaru appeared out of the forest and approached Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where is that girl Kagome?" Shesshomaru asked. "Why the hell do you want to know?" Shesshomaru smiled slightly. " I wish to take her for my mate." Kagome who was standing next to Inuyasha grabbed his hand quickly. "IS YOUR NOSE BROKEN SHESSHOMARU?!" Inuyasha yelled. Despite his brother's yelling, Shesshomaru remained calm. "No." he replied. "WELL THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO SMELL THAT SHE IS MINE." Shesshomaru approached Kagome and instead of sniffing her he swept his hand under her feet and caught her and immediately began to run. Inuyasha followed. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Inuyasha yelled. But he could not keep up with Shesshomaru. Then a familiar scent passed his nose: wolf. Koga's cyclone appeared in front of Shesshomaru, giving Inuyasha enough time to catch up. "Where do think you're going with my woman?" asked Koga. Inuyasha just caught up with Shesshomaru. "Your woman?" Inuyasha yelled. _Oh great as if Inuyasha and Koga fighting over me wasn't enough._ Kagome thought. Now Inuyasha completely lost it. "ARE BOTH OF YOU COMPLETELY RETARDED?!" Inuyasha yelled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TALK, HALF-BREEED?" Koga yelled. Inuyasha didn't stop but the half-breed comment from Koga did hurt. "YOU ARE BOTH JUST JEALOUS!" Shessomaru snorted. "What do we, full blooded yokias, have to be jealous of a pathetic hanyo like you?" Inuyasha growled. Then replied "You're jealous because Kagome loves me as a hanyo, while you think I'm just pathetic." Koga raised his hand to his chin and appeared to be deep in thought. Shesshomaru put Kagome down and walked away. Koga sighed. "You know what mutt-face, you're probably right. Later, Kagome." Koga said taking off in his cyclone. Kagome sighed. "I think that's enough of them for a lifetime." Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "What about me?" he asked. "Will you ever get tired of being with me?" Kagome giggled, "No I don't think so." She said putting her hands on his shoulders. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and leaned down slightly so their lips met. Their kiss was cut short by a loud bitter cry "Inuyasha!" Kikyo was standing at the edge of the clearing, pointing an arrow straight at Kagome.


	13. Kagome's heart rebroken

**Chapter 14: Kagome's heart re-broken**

In Kikyo's eyes was a look of sheer hatred as he released the arrow. Kagome shut her eyes and expected pain to shoot through her body but it she didn't. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in front of her. For a moment she was confused, then the smell of blood brought the horrible reality upon her. Inuyasha had protected her by using his body as a shield. The arrow had gone straight through Inuyasha's heart. Kagome tried to find her voice or move but she was completely frozen. Kikyo put her bow away and walked away. when Kagome found her voice she yelled, "Kikyo!" Kikyo kept walking. "Turn around and face me you bitch!" Kikyo kept going. "Damn you!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo disappeared in to the forest. Inuyasha suddenly collapsed. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Shippo sniffed twice. "What is it Shippo?" Sango asked. "I smell blood." Shippo said seriously. "I think it's Inuyasha's blood." Sango gasped. "Wasn't Kagome with Inuyasha?" Miroku stood up. "Let's go check it out." He said. And the three of them took off towards where Shippo had picked up on the scent.

"Inuyasha, say something! Open your eyes!" Kagome cried. Her voice was fighting its way out of her throat and tears poured down her face. Inuyasha's eyes opened slightly. Kagome sighed. " Thank goodness you're alive." Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "Kagome … I'm sorry I caused you so much pain I love you." Kagome shook her head. "Don't talk like that. You'll get through this." Kagome was trying her hardest to believe her own words. "Kagome," Inuyasha sounded like he was getting weaker "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you take of Hana." Kagome was still crying. "Stop it." She said, "I don't want to hear you talk like that anymore." _Inuyasha has a strong will to live. He keeps talking like this. Is he really dying?_ Kagome tried to force that thought out of her mind, but it came back. "Kagome." Inuyasha tried to sit up, then fell down again. On the second attempt, Kagome helped him up. As she did, the arrow dissolved and was replaced by a gush of blood. Inuyasha winced slightly. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "Kagome, you'll get blood on you." Inuyasha said. "I don't care." Kagome said. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes Kagome took her head off Inuyasha's shoulder and lifted her head so it was even with Inuyasha's. Kagome leaned forward her lips met Inuyasha's. Inuyasha closed his eyes and used what was left of his energy to kiss Kagome.

Shippo stopped suddenly. "What is it now, Shippo?" Sango asked. "The smell of blood is stronger now and there's two other scents coming from the same area: tears and…." Shippo paused "death." Sango gasped. "Where's it coming from, Shippo?" she asked. "In the clearing just ahead." Shippo said.

When Inuyasha and Kagome separated from their kiss Inuyasha had nothing left. He closed his eyes. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't move or respond. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA?!" Kagome's tears resumed. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's neck to see if he still had a pulse what Kagome felt caused her tears to fall even more. Inuyasha had no pulse. The only thing that kept him alive after he was struck with the arrow was sheer will power but that power had faded, Inuyasha had died. Sango Shippo and Miroku were running towards her. "What happened?" Shippo asked. Then Shippo saw Kagome sitting on the ground holding Inuyasha's body. _Oh, kami, please don't let it be… _As they got closer, Sango gasped and put her hands up to her face. Kagome looked up at them. "Kagome…" Sango said sadness filled her voice. "What happened?" Miroku asked. Kagome tried to answer but she couldn't stop crying. Sango bent down and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I know what you're going through." She said comfortingly. "NO IT WON'T!" Kagome screamed. " I LOST INUYASHA AND I LOVED HIM WITH ALL OF MY HEART! NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER BEEN IN MY POSITION!" Sango backed away. "What are you going to do now?" Shippo asked. Kagome sighed and said " I'll go talk to Shesshomaru since he has a healing sword. Maybe I can bargain with to get him to revive Inuyasha. Kagome got up and took off towards Shesshomaru's territory.


	14. A talk with Sesshomaru

Chapter 15: A talk with Shesshomaru 

Kagome reached the edge of Shesshomaru's territory and she was instantly greeted by his calm, cool voice. "Well, well, look who it is. Finally decided to give up on my pathetic hanyo brother…. huh?" As soon as he mentioned Inuyasha, Kagome started to cry. _Great, she's crying._ Shesshomaru thought. He walked over and put his arm around her shoulders._ What's he doing?_ Kagome thought as she pulled away from Shesshomaru. "What's bothering you?" Shesshomaru asked, "Did that baka hurt you?" Kagome shook her head. "No, he.." _Kagome looks very troubled_ Shesshomaru thought. "Tell me what's wrong." Shesshomaru said. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "He died protecting me." Shesshomaru didn't really know what to say. All he managed to get out was, "Oh." Kagome sighed again. _She really loved him._ Shesshomaru thought. "So, why did you come?" he asked. Kagome looked up, her eyes suddenly full of hope. "Well," she said. "I was hoping since you have the Tensiga the healing sword you could revive Inuyasha." Kagome held her breath and waited for Shesshomaru's answer. "I don't have the Tensiga anymore. I'm sorry." Kagome was silent for a second then screamed "WHERE IS IT?" Shesshomaru was taken aback by her yelling. He calmly replied, " I gave it to Totosai. Here he comes now." As he looked up to Totosai approached on Momo. Kagome couldn't control herself. "TOTOSAI! WHERE IS THE TENSIGA?" She yelled. Totosai scratched his head. "I don't know." Totosai said innocently. Kagome growled. "Maybe this will help you remember." she said hitting him hard atop his head. "Nope, still don't remember." Kagome's frustration turned to sadness and she began crying. "Did I do something?" asked a confused Totsai. "Inuyasha died and she wished to use the power if Tensiga and revive him." Shesshomaru explained. "The whelp had it coming." Totosai said then covered his mouth quickly. Kagome's anger was back, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" she yelled. Totosai didn't expect her to start yelling, "Did I miss something?" he asked Shesshomaru. " She was in love with him." Shesshomaru informed Totsai. Totsai sighed, "I wish I could help her." He said, gazing off in to the distance. " So do I." said Shesshomaru. _The sun is setting. _Kagome thought. _Tonight's the new moon. Inuyasha…_ Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards Kaede's village. "Kagome!" Shippo cried his voice was full of regret. But Kagome kept running. She kept on going until she reached the well and jumped in it.

On the other side of the well Kagome got out of the well and closed the two wooden doors to cover it. _I'm never going back there._ She thought. As she exited the shrine the familiar call of " Kagome's back!" greeted her. "Hi, gramps." Kagome said as she passed him. "Oh hello Kagome I didn't realize you'd be back so soon." Kagome shrugged. "Here I am." She said halfway enthusiastically. Her grandfather nodded and returned to his work. Kagome kept walking then stopped in front of the sacred tree. She turned to look at the tree and when she did she saw her memory of when she first saw Inuyasha. Kagome fell to her knees and started crying. _Why did it end this way? Why? Maybe I should've listened to the voice that was telling me to stay away from Inuyasha if I did this never would've happened. Just when Inuyasha and I were done fighting this happened. "_Hey sis!" Sota shouted to her. Kagome looked up and saw Sota and Hitomi holding hands and Kagome got up and walked to the house. " Hi Kagome." her mother said as she entered the house. "Hi." Kagome said quietly. She didn't feel like talking. So she quickly and quietly went up to her room and cried herself to sleep.


	15. Kagome's pain

Chapter 16: Kagome's pain 

"Okay, Kagome, what's wrong?" Sota asked. He'd heard her crying all night. "Nothing," Kagome lied. "Yeah right." Sota said. "I heard you crying all night." Kagome sighed. "Okay. You're right something is bothering me." Sota leaned in closer. "Well, what is it?" he asked. Kagome glared at her brother. "As if I'd tell you! Go away you brat!" Sota backed away. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Kagome sighed and began crying. "K-Kagome?" Sota asked he was very confused. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?" Kagome shook her head. "No, Sota. You didn't do anything wrong." Just then the phone rang and Sota answered it. "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes then, Hitomi. Bye." Sota grabbed his shoes and quickly pulled them on. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "Hitomi said she wants to talk to me at the park. She said it's important." Sota explained. Kagome nodded "Go ahead." Sota headed out the door without acknowledging his sister. A few minutes later the door opened again. "Sota?" Kagome said. There was no answer. "Sota?" Kagome tried again. Still no answer. But Sota came into view and he was crying. Kagome instantly got up to comfort him. "What happened?" she asked. Sota sniffled and said, "Hitomi broke up with me!" Kagome looked at her little brother with sorrow and sympathy. "Oh, Sota." She said embracing her brother. Sota cried into his sister's shoulder. "Take it from someone who knows, Sota. Love hurts." Kagome said.

"Mom, when dad died did you think about him all the time and sometimes dream about him?" Kagome asked. "Yes, of course I did." Her mother responded. "Why do you ask?" Kagome sighed._ I guess it's time to tell her._ Kagome thought. "I asked because…." Kagome was trying her best not to cry but to no avail. She burst out crying. "Kagome, what's wrong?" her mother asked. "Inuyasha….was….killed." Kagome spoke between sobs. Kagome's mother put a comforting arm around her daughter. "Oh, Kagome." Kagome stopped crying for a moment and said, "There's one more thing." Kagome said, "I'm pregnant." (A/N yes that's right and I skipped over that part. Don't ask) Kagome's mother nodded and sighed. "I'm going to the feudal era for a little bit." Kagome said getting up and heading towards the shrine. As soon as Kagome got out of the well, she was greeted by Shippo. But he wasn't as happy as he normally was when she returned. "Hi, Kagome." Shippo said quietly. Kagome nodded a hello and walked toward the village.

(9 months later….)

Kagome was still in the feudal era and she had just finished giving birth. "Congratulations, Kagome ye have a baby girl." Kaede announced to her. Kagome sighed. "What will her name be?" Sango asked. "Her name will be Bishojou, it means beautiful girl." Kagome said. She was happy to Have a baby girl, but more then anything she wanted Inuyasha with her right now. A little later, Kagome had fallen asleep and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were talking outside. "This must be hard for Kagome." Sango said. Miroku and Shippo nodded. "Where is she?" asked a familiar cool voice. Sango looked up. "Shesshomaru!" She said grabbing the Hirakotsu. "There is no need for weapons." He said coolly. "I merely came to speak with Kagome." He said. "She's asleep." Sango snapped. "I'll wait." He said unfazed by Sango's menacing tone. Sango sighed, defeated and allowed Shesshomaru to stay.


	16. An unexpected vistior

**Chapter17: An unexpected visitor**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stretched. She suddenly felt pain shoot down her body. "Oh…" Kagome groaned. Sango entered the hut. "Oh, Kagome, you're awake. You have a visitor. Kagome groaned again. "Who is it?" Sango knew that Kagome shouldn't really have any visitors, let alone her dead lover's brother. "Shesshomaru." Sango informed her. Kagome sighed, "Let him in." she said. Sango nodded and went outside to grant Shesshomaru entrance. Second later, the demon lord entered the hut. His eyes shifted from Kagome to the infant in her arms. Her eyes were bright amber and her hair and dog-ears were silver like her father's. "Her name is Bishojou." Kagome said, "Would you like to hold your niece, Shesshomaru?" She asked. Shesshomaru walked over to where Kagome was sitting and kneeled down. Kagome carefully placed Bishojou in Shesshomaru's arms. "Careful." She warned him. Shesshomaru looked down at the little girl in his arms and said, "It's going to be hard for her, growing up without a father." Kagome nodded solemnly. Shesshomaru sighed. "I must be leaving." he said placing Bishojou back in Kagome's arms. He stood up and started to leave. "Wait, Shesshomaru." Kagome called. "Please, don't leave." She pleaded. With out even turning around, he answered, "I have no business here." With that he left. Immediately, Sango came in. "What did he want?" she asked. "I think he just wanted to see me." Kagome said. "I don't know, Kagome. I don't trust him." Sango said. Kagome looked at Sango seriously. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean," Sango said, "I've been a demon slayer for a long time and I can usually tell demon's intentions and I sense trickery all around Shesshomaru." Kagome knew what Sango was saying made sense but she still trusted Shesshomaru and said, "I don't know, Sango, he seems okay to me." _If only you weren't so trusting, Kagome._ Sango thought,_ he's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is and stop him before Kagome gets hurt anymore. _

"Ah, I see, well this is interesting. I'm pretty sure we can use this against her." Kikyo smiled evilly. "Yes." Shesshomaru said we _will _use this to our advantage. Kikyo smiled evilly again.

"How is Kagome?" asked a very concerned Shippo. He'd been distracted by Hana and Miroku so he wouldn't worry, but he'd grown bored and began to worry. "I really don't know, Shippo." Miroku said. Sango exited the hut and approached Miroku, Shippo and Hana. "How is she?" Shippo asked. "She's fine, she just fell asleep." Sango said.

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes what she saw shocked her "Inuyasha?"


	17. I won't!

Chapter 18: I won't!

Just so you know, if you haven't seen the second movie, there is a spoiler in here….

_Is this a dream? Yes, it has to be._ Kagome sighed._ It's not the first time this kind of thing has_

_happened._ Just after Inuyasha died, Kagome had a lot of memories come back to her. The memories

that once filled her with joy, were now painful to think about. She'd remembered the night in the Dream Castle where she'd told Inuyasha her feelings and they'd kissed, then she the memory of when they'd held hands and she'd promised to stay by Inuyasha's side. Kagome sighed again. "Kagome?" she gasped _Inuyasha's voice._ She looked up. Inuyasha appeared to be right in front of her.

"Inuyasha, are you a.."

"Spirit? Yeah."

Kagome sighed. "So how have you been, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Depressed." Kagome replied somberly. Inuyasha sighed and said, "Kagome, I" he paused, seeming to be pained by his thoughts "I want you to move on." He finished, almost in a whisper. Kagome was shocked. "Why are you asking me to do that? You know my heart belongs to only one person and that's you!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't want you to cry anymore."

"And I don't want to love anyone else!"

"If that's the what you want."

His spirit began to disappear. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. But Inuyasha's spirit was already gone.

"Damn. I didn't expect this to happen." The angry Miko cursed. The Inu youkai next to her groaned. "I'm sure we'll figure this out." He said. _I really hate working with this bitch._ Shesshomaru thought. _I'd much rather be helping Kagome than hurting her. _He looked to the corner where the Tensaiga lay. "I'm sorry, Kikyo." Shesshomaru said halfheartedly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm going to help Kagome."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am." He said firmly and picked up the Tensaiga. "Where do you think you're going?" asked an enraged Kikyo. Shesshomaru, unitimidated, turned to Kikyo and said, "To help Kagome." And with that, he left.


	18. Tears of joy

**Chapter 19: Revival**

Kagome sighed and decided not to linger over what had just happened. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she got a huge surprise, Shesshomaru. He was standing with his sword unsheathed. Kagome gasped. "Is that the Tensaiga?" she asked. Shesshomaru nodded solemnly. _So he did have it all along._ Kagome thought. Suddenly the Tensaiga pulsated and Inuyasha's body appeared. Then, Shesshomaru swung the Tensaiga. Kagome held her breath waiting. Shesshomaru resheathed his sword and began to leave. But a slight grunt form behind him and Kagome's shout of "Inuyasha!" stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see that Inuyasha was now standing and Kagome ran towards him and jumped into his arms. They embraced for a moment, then kissed passionately. Shesshomaru turned, rather disgusted, and headed for the door. But as soon as he reached the door, he was stopped by Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo ran past the demon lord's feet and accidentally tripped him. Shesshomaru fell on Miroku and Sango. As she fell, Sango let out a slight yell as she went down. Kagome and Inuyasha who were now embracing again, were completely unaware of crash only a few feet away. Shesshomaru picked himself up quickly and quietly and for the third time, turned to leave. But once again he was stopped this time by Inuyasha. He said, "Shesshomaru." The demon lord turned around. "Arigatou." Shesshomaru scoffed, and looked at the happy woman in his brother's arms and said, "I did it for the girl." Then he left. Sango was still pinned under an "unconscious" Miroku. Sango groaned. And Miroku grinned devilishly. Unfortunately for him, Sango saw it. She grabbed the Hirakotsu from under her, propped it up and flipped over it and out from under Miroku, to avoid anything he was going to try to pull. Miroku sighed, defeated. He got up and straightened his robes, showing no sign of depression from his latest defeat at his attempt at lechery. Sango, however appeared to be fighting back tears. "What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked. "Nothing!" Sango snapped. Miroku backed away, rather scared. Kagome who was still in Inuyasha's arms, looked at Sango sadly. _Oh, Sango… _Sango clenched her fist as she let her tears fall. Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder gently. Sango pulled away and ran from the hut. She kept on running, not really going anywhere, just running away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it's so short. btw, if u read my other story, Dangerous Confession, i got a request for a sequel. tell me ur opinon plz. thnx

Return to Top 


	19. Love returned

**Chapter 20**

"Sango!" Miroku shouted. But she didn't hear him and she kept on running. Tears burned her cheeks. Sango didn't stop. Not until her legs gave out. Finally, she stopped and leaned against tree. _I wish I had someone to love like Kagome and Inuyasha._ She thought_. I remember just after Inuyasha sent Kagome home, she was all he seemed to think about. Then Kikyo came. _

**_Flashback_**

Inuyasha sighed. Sango exhaled sharply. _It's going to be a long mission, especially since Kagome isn't here._ She thought. Miroku stood up. "Who's there?" he called out. Kikyo soon came into view. "What are you doing here?" Miroku asked the seeming impatient miko. "I came to talk to Inuyasha." she said taking a step forward. Miroku and Sango stepped in front of her and spread their arms in an attempt to stop her. "Don't you dare." Sango warned. Kikyo silently turned and left.

_**End flashback**_

_Then she kept on coming back after that. Finally we just gave in and let Kikyo travel with us. I realize now what a terrible mistake that was. _A rustling from a few feet away snapped her out of her thoughts. "Who's there?" she called. Out of the shadows came none other than Kikyo. Sango was furious. "What do you want?" she spat.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"You're too late."

"What does that mean?"

"He left already."

"Damn. What did he do here?"

" That's none of your business."

"Yes it is!"

Kikyo smiled cruelly and said slowly, "He used the Tensaiga to revive Inuyasha, didn't he?" Sango froze. _Oh, no. What do I say? _Kikyo frowned and said, "Your reaction is answer enough." She turned and headed for the village.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched. _Oh, damn, it's Kikyo. _He thought. _What the hell does she want?_ "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he stared out into the forest. "What is it?" she asked again. Then she felt it, Kikyo's spiritual powers. _So that's it. He feels Kikyo's presence, too._ Just then, Kikyo appeared before them. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. She walked over to Inuyasha and made a huge mistake: she hugged Inuyasha. Kagome was outraged, but before she could do anything, Inuyasha yelled, "Get off me slut!" Kikyo backed away, hurt. " I don't understand," she said, "I thought you still love me." Inuyasha scoffed, "Quit living in the past." Kikyo began to cry. "Aw is the big baby crying?" Shippo teased. He'd followed Sango, then run into Kikyo and decided to follow her. Kikyo wiped her eyes and said, " Why do you bear such a grudge against me?" Inuyasha glared at her. "Why the hell do you think? You killed me you stupid bitch." Kikyo turned to run, but Sesshomaru was right there with his sword drawn. In a split second, the blade pierced Kikyo. And her body dissolved into the ground. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked away without saying anything. There was silence for a moment until Shippo burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Kagome looked down at Shippo, completely confused. Shippo was now rolling on the ground and pounding his fists as he howled with laughter. Kagome picked up the little Kitsune in an attempt to calm him down. but to no avail. He kept right on laughing. "Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Over here, Sango!" she said motioning to her friend. Sango rushed over to Kagome. "Hi." Kagome said. "Hi. Hey was Kikyo here just here?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "But Sesshomaru killed her." she informed Sango. "Oh." she said not really seeming to care. "Here." Kagome said giving Shippo to Sango, "Maybe you can calm him down." Sango nodded. "I'm sure she can said a voice from behind Sango, causing her to jump. "Woah, take it easy."Miroku said putting his hands on Sango's shoulders. Sango blushed a deep red. She turned away so Miroku wouldn't see it. "Did I upset you, Sango?" Miroku asked, noticing that she turned away. "No." Sango said, bravely looking right into Miroku's eyes. Mitoku leaned down slightly._ Is he going to kiss me? _Sango wondered. She closed her eyes and expected to feel Miroku's lips against hers, but instead, she felt Shippo being lifted from her arms. Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku holding Shippo. "I'll take care of our hyper little Kitsune friend." he said. Sango once again held back her tears. Seeing this, Miroku gave Sango a quick kiss on the cheek. Miroku smiled at her. Sango smiled back, she felt her face turn red. As Miroku walked away, Sango thought, _I guess I got my wish after all._ Kagome smiled at Sango. _Sango and Miroku are finally showing their feeling s for each other. _she thought. "What's with you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome noticing her expression. "It's just Sango and Miroku are showing their feeling for each other and I'm happy for them." Kagome said. Inuyasha appeared to be completely confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Kagome sighed. "You are so hopeless." she said and walked away. 


	20. Exile

**C****hapter 21**

Inuyasha blinked. _What just happened? _he wondered.to himself._is Kagome mad at me? No I don't think so. I sure hope not. "_Daddy?" Inuyasha looked up. Hana was standing a few feet away. "Hi Hana, what is it?" He asked taking a step towards her. "It's-" She began to cry. "What's wrong?" he asked again picking up his daughter. Hana was wailing. "Please, tell me." Inuyasha pleaded. Hana stopped crying and said, "It's mommy, she's hurt-" Inuyasha didn't even let her finish, he began running towards the village with Hana on his back. Once Inuyasha reached the edge of the village, a mob of angry villagers were waiting. "That's him!" One of them shouted. "He's the one who hurt Lady Kagome!" another yelled. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled. He put Hana down. "Go hide somewhere." Inuyasha told her. "Now," he said tirning to the villagers, "Why the hell do you think I hurt Kagome?" he was really agitated. "B-Because we saw you do it." Inuyasha stepped back. "What?" The villagers all nodded. One of the villagers turned around and shouted, "Here she comes." Kagome was approaching them , with Sango, Miroku and Shippo right behind her. The group of villagers split to make way for her. They were muttering things like "How dare he" and "That filthy half-breed will pay for this." As Kagome came nearer to Inuyasha, he could see that her face was tear stained. She walked up to Inuyash and yelled ,"You bastard!" Inuyasha bit his lower lip to prevent himself from showing his sadness. "What is your problem?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome scoffed, then winced in pain. Inuyasha reached out to help her, but she tuirned away abruptly. She turned to Sango, Miroku,and Shippo,and whispered something to them. They nodded. Kagome turned and headed for Keade's hut. the villagers followed.There was silence, however Inuyasha could tell they were extremely angry. "Okay." Inuyasha said finally, "What's going on? Something here seems very wrong." All three of them glared at Inuyasha. "Don't act innocent." Shippo growled. "You know what you did." Sango snapped. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, nothing."

"You liar. We all saw you!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha couldn't control himself anymore."Why the hell do you think I of all people would hurt Kagome?!" Miroku and Sango looked at each other silently, but Shippo yelled, "Because we saw you!" Inuyasha was getting sick of repeating himself. he growled and said, " How was I in the village when Kagome got hurt if I was all the way over there?!" he moitioned to the direction he came from. "You don't get it." Sango said. "We saw Kagome coming back," Sango recalled, "And I was heading over to greet her when you came up from behind Kagome, struck her down-" Sango was cut off by Shippo,"And said these exact words 'you bitch you really believed that I love you? Well understand this: I blame you for Kikyo's death.' then you turned and walked away." Shippo concluded. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku glared at the confused hanyou. Inuyasha was taking it all in. _How did this happen?This is almost exactly like wht happened to me and Kikyo all those years ago. But Naraku is dead so he can't be behind this. I can't think of anyone else who hates one of us and wants to come between us. For the sake of everything me and Kagome have been through, I will figure this out. _Miroku, Sango and Shippo turned and walked towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha followed them, jumping from roof to roof, trying not to be seen. he finally landed on Keade's roof and listened to the conversation below. "Lady Keade," Miroku was saying, "How is she?" The old miko closed her eyes, sighed and said, "She'll live ,but.." she stopped. "She's suffering more emotionally than physically?" Sango tried. Kaede nodded sadly.

_Sango knows exactly what Kagome is going through. She was hurt by someone she loves. I wonder though, will Kagome find it in her heart to forgive Inuyasha_. Miroku thought. From his roof top perch, Inuyasha watched and listened silently. Everything was fine for him until a villager spotted him. "Hey you!" he yelled picking up a rock,"Get out of here!" he said throwing the rock at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped to avoid the rock."Get out of here, half-breed!" the man yelled, picking up another rock. He was about to throw the rock at Inuyasha when another villager grabbed his arm, "That's enough, Taroumaru." he said then looked at Inuyasha who was still on Kaede's roof. By this point, quite a few villagers had gathered around Kaede's hut. "What does he want?" one of the women asked. "That's what we want to find out." the man called Taroumaru said.he turned to Inuyasha. "So, hanyou," he said, "What do you want here?" Inuyasha didn't answer.Just then, Kaede came out of her hut. "What are ye making such a racket about?" she asked. "Ah, just in time.Lady Kaede." Taroumaro said. "What do ye mean?" asked Kaede. "We were just about to exile that filthy hanyou from our village." Taroumaru said pointing to Inuyasha. "Very well." Kaede said. "Who wants Inuyasha to be exiled from our village?"

"I do."

Kaede turned to see Kagome leaning against the frame of the hut door. "Kagome, ye shouldn't be up." Kaede said. Miroku and Sango went over to help Kagome. Kagome gratefully accepted her friend's help. Inuyasha watched as Kagome came into view. Her shoulder was tightly bound, but the banages were soaked in blood. "Come down here." one of the villagers called.

"Nay! Don't let him near her!"

Kagome halfsmiled and said, "I have a better idea." She looked to Inuyasha and said,"Go to the edge of the hut." Inuyasha did as she was told.

"OSUWARI!"

There was loud laugher as Inuyasha fell face first in the dirt.Kaede said calmy to the embarssed hanyou, "Consider yourself exiled from this village, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help.But she just turned away.

"Kagome.."

"OSUWARI!"

Another huge crash and more loud laughter from the villagers. "Don't you get it?" one of villagers said to Inuyasha. "You're unwanted here, so leave." Inuyasha got up. His silver dog-ears were flipped down, showing his depression. "Why won't you listen to me?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome closed her eyes and was silent.

"We said get out of here!"

"Be silent!"

Kagome commanded. Her voice was harsh. "Go, Inuyasha." she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome..."

"Go!" she screamed, crying now. Inuyasha turned to leave, then turned back to look at Kagome. Kagome looked away. Inuyasha tried his best not to let the threatining tears come forth. Inuyasha turned and ran full speed away from the village._ I will figure this out. I will not allow Kagome to be hurt anymore. Kagome, just hold on. _


	21. Yet another fight

" This is working just like I hoped Inuyasha and Kagome have been separated. Let's see how long they stay like this." the Kitsune named Kerotou smiled evilly. "This had better work." the impatient wolf yokai next to him growled. "Don't worry." Kerotou assured him.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran from the village. Then the reality of what had just happened hit her and she let out a sobbing scream and cried into Sango's shoulder. Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulders as she sobbed loudly. "There, there." She said gently trying to calm her sobbing friend. Kagome kept on crying, and Sango didn't complain or tell her to stop crying, she just silently let her cry. Shippo began crying, too. It broke his heart to see the woman he looked to for a mother in so much pain. Miroku picked up the Kitsune and whispered comforting words to him, which calmed him down considerably. Miroku then put Shippo into Kagome's arms. Shippo grabbed Kagome's shirt and said, "Please don't cry anymore." Kagome smiled at the young Kitsune and hugged him gently. Kagome broke the embrace when she heard crying, but not from Shippo then she realized. "Bishojou." (Remember her?) She whispered putting Shippo down and getting up. Kagome silently entered Kaede's hut. She crossed the room to Bishojou's crib. Kagome picked up her daughter and rocked her gently. _Inuyasha doesn't know about Bishojou. I never got to tell him. This whole mess is Kikyo's fault. _Kagome clenched her fist. _Why did she have to interfere? _Kagome let a lone tear slip down her cheek. _Maybe the same fate that brought Inuyasha and me together tore us apart. _Kagome sighed. Kagome smiled down at her daughter. _Although, I can't say I'm not happy about what happened. I've been blessed with two beautiful daughters. My only regret is Inuyasha hasn't been with me and our daughters for part of their lives. But, maybe I can give Bishojou what Hana never knew. _Then a voice of doubt rang through Kagome's mind. _What about what he did to me? No. Inuyasha would never hurt me. I realize now what a fool I was. _Kagome sighed. _Inuyasha didn't seem to be angry. But I just don't know. What if he is? I'll never forgive myself._ Kagome put a now sleeping Bishojou in her crib and went outside. _How am I going to say this to Inuyasha? It's not like him to just forgive people, not even me, without an argument. But, I don't want to fight with him anymore. _Kagome startedto head off to where Inuyasha had gone. But her friends stopped

her. "Kagome!" they yelled in unison as they stepped in front of her preventing her from going any further. "What do you think you're doing?!" Shippo yelled.

"Going to see Inuyasha."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Look at what he did to you."

"Inuyasha didn't do this."

"What does that mean?"

"Someone took his appearance and attacked me. It's the same thing Naraku pulled on Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Shippo blinked and said, "I get it!" then he scratched his head and said, "There's one thing I don't get though. If Naraku is dead, then who did this?" Miroku and Sango nodded. "That's what we need to figure out.

"Figure out what?"

Kagome, Miroku Sango, and Shippo turned to see who spoke. They saw Kouga leaning against a near by tree. "What is it, Kouga?" Kagome asked impatiently. "Well I was just checking how you were doing." He said coolly. "Fine." Kagome said quietly. "Oh, yeah," Kouga said turning around and lifting his foot. "Is this brat yours?" Hana was standing behind Kouga, looking rather scared. "Mommy!" Hana cried running to her mother's arms. " Thank you Kouga." Kagome said to Kouga. "No problem." He responded blushing. "By the way, where was she?" Kouga looked up and said, " Well I found her hiding behind a small tree." Kagome nodded in thanks. She then turned to Hana. "What were you doing there?" she asked calmly. "Daddy told me to go hide when the villagers stopped us earlier." Hana replied. _So that's it. Inuyasha told her to hide then never went to find her. How irresponsible! _"That does it." Kagome grumbled. "I'm going to find Inuyasha." Detecting Kagome's anger, no one tried to stop her. Kagome stormed off and eventually found Inuyasha in one of the higher branches of the sacred tree. _I know exactly what to do. _Kagome thought.

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha yelled as he fell from his high spot in the tree to the groundhard. He got up, straightened himself up and yelled, "What the hell was that for?!" Kagome growled irritated and with a false calm tone said,"You left Hana alone while you dealt with the villagers." Inuyasha could tell she was only pretending to be calm."Look I'm sorry. I got distracted." he said. Kagome couldn't try to be calm anymore.

"The hell you did!"

"What's the big deal anyway?"

"You left our daughter alone!"

"She's a hanyou! She can take care of herself."

"So what? She's still young!"

"But she's not helpless."

"That's a pathetic excuse!"

"What exactly does that mean?'

"You're so irresponsible!"

Kagome turned to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me." Kagome demanded. Inuyasha didn't let go, he just said, " Please, Kagome, don't be angry." he lowered his voice, "Don't leave me." with this,he released his grip on Kagome's wrist. But Kagome didn't leave. Instead, she hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha was slightly confused, but he put his arms around Kagome. He sort of expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "I will never leave you. I love you and nothing will change that." Inuyasha held her closer and said, "I love you, too, Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes and felt her previous anger dissapear.

"Hm. this is unexpected." Kerotou said, rather annoyed. _I was so close. but somehow they over came my plan. I guess I'll have to work harder to split these two up. but one good thing did come out of this: thier trust in each other has been shaken. That may make my later attempts easier. _


	22. The Kitsune's offer

**Chapter 23**

Inuyasha still held Kagome close, her words echoing in his head_, I love you and nothing can change that_. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked up into his eyes. "What is it?" Inuyasha was not sure exactly what to say. He was having mixed emotions, happiness for being with Kagome, and pain because he knew no one in the village would let him near them or Kagome. "It's just the villagers don't want me near them or you." Kagome sighed. Then said, "We'll figure something out." She then kissed Inuyasha lightly. Inuyasha returned the kiss. (of course) After they broke off, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and began to walk towards the village. Inuyasha, however, didn't move. "Come on." Kagome said gently. "I told you we'll work things out." Inuyasha, who didn't want to be subjected to more hateful words about him being a hanyou, stood still. "Inuyasha, now what's wrong?" asked a rather impatient Kagome. "It's just" Inuyasha began quietly, " They were saying against me because I'm a hanyou and-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome. "Don't worry about what they say. Just know I love you as you are, a hanyou."she said. Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you Kagome it means the world to hear you say that." Kagome was slightly surprised by this. "You make it seem like you didn't already know that." she said. Inuyasha shook his head. "I did know," he said, "But it just helps to hear you say that." Kagome smiled and put her hand gently on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Do you think you can go to the village now?" Inuyasha nodded and they walked to the village holding hands.

"I wonder when Kagome will be back." said a rather bored Shippo. "Yes." Miroku said. He and Sango were now getting rather on edge with Kagome's absence. Just then a tolling bell and much yelling in the village broke the tense silence in Keade's hut. Miroku quickly went outside to see what was going on. He stopped one of the men, "Excuse me what's going on?" The man turned to Miroku and gave him a very scared look, then said, "Inuyasha is coming back." _I see. _Miroku thought. The villager ran off. "What's going on, Miroku?" Sango asked Miroku as he entered the hut. "Apparently, Inuyasha is coming back." Miroku responded. "I don't see why they're making such a big deal out of it." Shippo mused. "We better follow them." Sango said, getting up. Miroku nodded. "Stay here, Shippo." Miroku instructed. Shippo groaned, then, realizing defeat, sat back. "What about me?" Hana asked. Both Miroku and Sango turned to look at the young hanyou. She'd been so quiet, they almost forgot she was there. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then nodded. "Come on." Sango said. "Hey!" Shippo yelled, "That's not fair!" Miroku sent Shippo an icy glare, which immediately silenced the kitsune. he pouted, but was angry silently. Sango, Miroku and Hana left, and Shippo was still pouting. Miroku pushed thought the crowd, to get to the edge of the village. Once they were at the head of the group, they saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming. "Go away!" the villagers yelled. Kagome stepped forward and the men froze. "What is your problem?" she asked. The men looked at each other, then turned back to Kagome.

"Get out of the way."

"Why should I?"

"So we can drive that hanyou away."

"I won't let you."

"What has that hanyou done, threatened you into saying that?"

"No."

"Then why do you stand up for him?"

"Because I love him."

"No really, he must have threatened you or something."

"I told you before he didn't."

"Still, he can't come in the village."

"Why not?"

"He hurt you."

"No he didn't."

"Well, he's a hanyou."

"And?"

"Uhh..."

"If you can't come up with a reason, then we're going."

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and began to walk past them.

"Well you said yourself he's irresponsible.Who's to say he won't cause a problem in the village?"

Kagome stopped and yelled,

"How dare you?"

"Well you know I'm right."

"Shut up!"

"No! I will not let that hanyou into the village."

For about an hour this argument went on until Kagome's stubborness won out. "Fine, he can stay." Kagome smiled, and the defeated villagers walked away grumbling. The only people left were Sango, Miroku and Hana who had kept quiet during the argument. "Hey." Sango said nervously. She was sort of afraid of Inuyasha getting angry with them for what they did. But he didn't. After a long awkward silence, Kagome said, "Come on." And they all walked back to Keade's hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had long since gone down and Inuyasha knew Kagome was waiting for him. He had been gone quite a while. He was about to enter Keade's hut when he heard someone whisper, "Hey you, hanyou." Inuyasha turned to see who had spoken, but he didn't see anyone. "Come here." the voice said again. Inuyasha stepped forward to see a Kitsune standing before him."That girl, the one you were with earlier, she is your mate, yes?" Inuyasha put a hand on Tetsugaiga and said, "So what of it?" The Kitsune smiled. "You wish to protect her, yes?" Inuyasha loosened his grip on Tetsugaiga. "Yeah." The kitsune smiled even more broadly. "I have a way for you to protect her forever.'

"What do you mean?"

"There is a way for you to keep her safe, and all you have to do is become a youkai."


	23. Betrayal

Inuyasha stepped back. _He can't be serious. _The still grinning Kitsune held out a small blue stone no larger than his paw. "Here," he said, holding the stone out to Inuyasha, "use this." Inuyasha shook his head. "I want to stay a hanyou." The Kitsune sighed. "This is the only way." Inuyasha took the stone from the Kitsune. "Now what?" he asked.

"Nothing. That is a Youkai tama. It has already changed you into a youkai. See for yourself."

Inuyasha turned to the stream nearby and looked at his reflection. Indeed, he had changed. His dog ears had gone. replaced by youkai ears (like Sesshy's), he had two jagged purple streaks on either cheek, his eyes were now red with blue irises (i think). As well as that his claws and fangs had lengthened. "One more thing." the kitsune said, "That change can not be undone." Inuyasha nodded knowingly. The Kitsune turned to leave and said, "My name is Kerotou, by the way." Inuyasha had no idea why he'd just said that, but shook it from his mind and settled in a tree for the night.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned._ Where is Inuyasha? I wonder where he was all night. Didn't he realize I was worried? _She got up and went outside to find him. As soon as she stepped out, she heard a whisper, "Kagome, is that you?"

"Inuyasha? Where are you?"

"Listen, Kagome there's something I need to show you. But you have to promise not to freak out."

"Depends what it is."

"Okay then."

Inuyasha stepped out the open, revealing to Kagome the changes he had undergone. Kagome screamed at the sight. "Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha said putting his hands on her shaking shoulders. "W-why?" Kagome sobbed.

"Huh?"

"Why did you turn yourself into a youkai?"

"Kagome, please don't cry."

Inuyasha wiped a tear form Kagome's cheek, accidentally cutting her with his claw. "Ah!!" Kagome screamed. _Oh, damn._ Inuyasha thought. "You aren't you anymore, Inuyasha. This isn't gonna work out..." Inuyasha stepped back, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"It's over! I'm done with you!"

Inuyasha could not feel tears come to his eyes, but he was filled with sorrow and regret. Kagome turned away, crying. Kagome returned to Keade's hut and hastily began to pack up her scattered belongings. This woke Shippo. "What are you doing?" he yawned. "Going home." Kagome said sadly. Shippo was at full attention now.

"Why?"

"Because of Inuyasha."

Kagome finished putting all of her stuff together, and sadly looked for one last time at Shippo. "Here." Sango said, handing Kagome three amulets. "These will disguise your existence as hanyous."(A/N yea, Kagome is a hanyou, sorry if i didn't say that before) Kagome nodded. "Thanks, Sango-chan." Kagome embraced the taijiya who had become like a sister to her. After a few trips down the well and back, Kagome had everything, and her daughters back in her time, but she came back anyway, just for a memory. _This was a hard decision to make._ Kagome thought, _I have a second family here. Sango, is like my sister, Miroku, my brother, Shippo, my adopted son, and Inuyasha...my ex-love. _Kagome inhaled the sweet scent of the pines and all the scents of the wild area she would miss. Kagome turned to the bone eaters well and left for the last time to go her time.

----------------------------------

"DAMN IT!!!!"

Inuyasha chopped down a tree with his claws since Tetsuagaiga was now useless.

"A demon! Some one call for the taijiya!"

"What's going on?"

Sango had the commotion and some one call for a taijya and came to see what was going on. However, she didn't really want to slay any demons, Kagome's departure had taken a heavy toll on her. When she arrived at the area where she was called to, she was shocked. "Inuyasha?" the Inu youkai turned, which instantly alerted Sango that he was indeed Inuyasha. Miroku had seen Sango running towards the open area, and decided to see what she was doing. "Sango, what's-" Miroku stopped he Inuyasha as a full-blooded youkai, he too was shocked. But more angry. Speechless, he put his hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango straightened herself, then brushed off Miroku's hand. "Let's go." she said to Miroku. Then she bitterly added, "I guess Inuyasha decided to go with his selfish desire, instead of his love for Kagome." Miroku nodded, and then they walked away. Sango's words hurt Inuyasha deeply. _Maybe she's right. _he thought, _maybe I used the opportunity to become a full fledged demon for myself, not Kagome. I have to find that damn Kitsune. _Inuyasha turned and walked into the surrounding forest. _He's here alright, I can smell him. _"Kerotou!" Inuyasha yelled. "Show yourself I know you're here!" As if on cue, the Kitsune appeared. "Ah, Inuyasha." he said cooly, "What can I do for you today?" Inuyasha growled. "Cut the crap and change me back!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, there is one way.."

"What is it?"

"Meet me here at sunset."

"What?"

"I'll see you then."

With that, Kerotou disappeared.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha growled impatiently. Sunset had come and gone and there was still no sign of Kerotou. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound and Kerotou appeared from behind the bushes. "You're late. Are you gonna change me back or not?" Kerotou nodded and muttered an incantation that Inuyasha could not understand. Inuyasha's eyes changed back to their normal amber color, but only for a second, they then changed to violet. His hair instantly turned black. (get it?) Kerotou had no idea what was going on. He could only stare as, according to him, his spell went all wrong. Inuyasha was not quite sure either, until he looked to the sky. _Of, course._ he thought, _tonight is new moon._ Kerotou had already gone, not wanting to be yelled at by Inuyasha. So, Inuyasha took off through the village and down the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha was instantly surrounded by the familiar blue light, he was going to Kagome's time.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well, which took more effort than normal, due to him currently being in human form. Once he was out of the well, he exited the shrine, walked to Kagome's house and pulled the door open. He was instantly greeted by Hana, who ran to where he stood and hugged him (A/N Hana's night of losing her powers is also the new moon, so she's in human form as well.) "Hi, Inuyasha," Souta said, rather quietly. Inuyasha nodded in response. "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"In her room."

Then Souta somberly added, "She's been there all day." Inuyasha nodded again, and began to ascend the stairs. Kagome's mother, however, was standing at the top of the stairs, blocking his way. "Don't go any further," she said, "Kagome does not want to see you." Inuyasha froze on the spot. "Come on, mom!" Souta cried, "He only wants to apologize to her!" Kagome's mother sighed and stepped aside, glaring at Inuyasha as he passed. Inuyasha ignored this, and went past her silently. He quietly opened the door to Kagome's room. The lights were off. "Kags?" Inuyasha whispered. There was no response. Inuyasha went over to Kagome's desk and fumbled with the lamp in an attempt to turn it on. After fumbling with it for about a minute, Inuyasha finally succeeded in turning the lamp on. Inuyasha's violet eyes gazed over a sleeping Kagome. Inuyasha gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome." he whispered, "Wake up." Kagome opened her eyes and yelled, "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha fell with a loud crash to the floor. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha in his human form and said, "Again, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha got up. "Wait, Kagome. Before you jump to any conclusions, look outside, tonight is the new moon." Kagome went to the window. "So it is. So, does that mean you're a hanyou again?" Inuyasha nodded. "I'm still angry." Kagome said.

"Why?"

"Because of what you did."

"But I'm back to the way I was before."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Kagome..."

"Get out! Go back, now!!!"

Inuyasha backed up. "Kagome, please don't do this." his voice was breaking. "Go." Kagome said again. Inuyasha sighed, defeated. "I love you, Kagome. Never forget that." Then he left. Once back in the Fuedal Era, Inuyasha passed through the village and sat up against Goshinbu (sp?) and let no one see the tears he shed.


	24. Realizing the truth

**Hi sorry for the wait, but I had to work on my other fic, and then alot of Home work, but anyway here is Chapter 25. oh, yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and So sick belongs to Ne-Yo and I hate that I love you belongs to Rhianna.

* * *

Chapter 25**

Kagome sighed. _I can't_ _stand this. _she thought. _I'm really through with Inuyasha now. I'm so tired of us fighting and then i just end up coming back no matter what. _Kagome sighed again, then turned on her I-pod. (ok it's a little weird but just bear with me here.)

**_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_**

**_And your kiss won't make me weak_**

**_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_**

**_So you'll probably always have your spell on me_**

Kagome changed the song.

**_And for some reason _**

**_I just can't get over us_**

**_And I'm stronger than this_**

**_(enough is enough)_**

**_No more walkin round_**

**_With my head down_**

**_I'm so over being blue_**

**_Cryin over you_**

**_And I'm so sick of love songs_**

**_So tired of tears_**

**_So done with wishing you were still here_**

Frustrated, Kagome yanked the head phones off of her ears. _Damn it. _she thought._ What's wrong with me? I don't still love Inuyasha. I can't. _she sighed. _All this time, have I been fooling myself? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still sitting against Goshinbu.(sp?) He'd been there all night and was yet to move. His cheeks still burned from the tears he shed. Inwardly, he slapped himself for being so weak. But then remembered why, and felt more tears threaten to break through. But they didn't. Inuyasha stood up, then was stopped by a youkai who was stepping out of a blue tornado. "Yo, mutt." he said. Inuyasha growled. Kouga ignored this. "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha looked away, Kouga lost his paitence. He said,louder this time, "Where is Kagome?"

"She went back to her time." Inuyasha replied, still not looking at Kouga. Kouga grew angry. "Damn it mutt," he yelled, "Can't you do anything right?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that-"

Kouga sniffed the air. "What the hell? Were you crying, mutt?" when Inuyasha didn't answer, Kouga burst out laughing. He fell on the ground laughing and howling. (he is a wolf...) He stopped for a brief moment to say, "Y-You.." Kouga went into another fit of laughter. "Cried!" Kouga yelled, then kept on going. "Shut...up." Inuyasha growled through clenced teeth. Kouga stood up then said, seriously (if that is possible) "Give it up, mutt face, Kagome deserves better than a wimpy hanyou like you." Inuyasha growled, then looked down and said quietly, "She's the reason..." Kouga didn't say anything. He just sighed, created his tornado and sped away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chopsticks Kagome was holding suddenly clattered as they hit the table. As this happened, Kagome began to cry. This was about the sixth time today this had happened. All her family could do was watch as her heart broke. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. _I'm so sick of this. _she thought._ I can't deny it anymore. I have to see Inuyasha!_ Kagome stood up. "I'm going back." she declared. "Kagome..." Souta said. He appeared nervous "Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. "Before you go," Souta said pulling something out of his pocket, "Inuyasha wanted you to get this." Kagome took what Souta was holding out. It was a folded piece of paper which turned out to be a roughly written letter. As Kagome opened the letter, something fell out onto the floor. Kagome picked it up, but didn't look at it. The letter read:

_Kagome,_

_I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I don't know what I was thinking __when I turned myself into a demon. I probably wasn't. But it was __a mistake. You have every reason to hate me or sit me until there's a hole so deep that I can't get out. But just remember that I love you and always will. I left with you a memoir of what we once had, so you don't forget. _

Kagome looked at what was in her hand: the gold locket she'd given Inuyasha so long ago.

**xFlashbackx**

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome placed the locket around his neck. "A locket," Kagome replied, leaving the locket around the hanyou's neck, "Promise you'll never take it off." Inuyasha was curious now. "Yeah," he asked, "How come?" Kagome turned, blushing a little. "Well," she said, ''It'll grant your wishes, for one thing." Inuyasha looked sceptically at the locket. "Yeah right." he said. "Oh, yeah," Kagome said, raising her head, "It works much better than the Sacred Jewel." Inuyasha began to take the locket off. "You liar." He put it in Kagome's hands. "I wouldn't be caught dead with a thing like this." He dropped the locket in Kagome's hands. "What's wrong with it?" she yelled, putting the locket back in Inuyasha's hands and pushed it back at him. She turned around.

**xEnd Flashbackx**

_It probably doesn't mean much to you now, But I don't want you to forget what we once had even if you hate me. It's up to you. I'll will always love you. _

_Inuyasha_

Kagome folded up the letter.She was still crying a little. With out a word, she went outside and opened the door to the shrine.

* * *

Ok I have to warn you guys right now, it might be a while before I get the next chapter up. But I will do what I can to get it up soon. Ja ne 


	25. Broken Bonds

Kagome pulled herself over the edge of the well and found it unusually quiet. The peace was quickly broken as blur of orange fur flew at Kagome. "Hi Shippo." the inu hanyou said to the little kitsune. The little kit laughed, then jumped to the ground. He now stood as high as Kagome's waist. The kit was still smiling. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Shippo's smile faded immediately. His eyes quickly found the ground. "Shippo-chan," Kagome said sternly, "Where is Inuyasha?"

The young kitsune's eyes filled with tears. "H-He left!" he said between sobs. Kagome got on her knees so her eyes were level with Shippo. "What?" she asked, feeling her own tears welling up. Shippo let out another loud sob, then said, "He was at the Sacred Tree last night, then this morning he was gone with out a word!" Kagome bit her lower lip. _No. Did I really make Inuyasha leave? _Kagome let out a growl. "DAMN IT!" she yelled and pounded her fist into the ground. Kagome let the tears fall freely. _I'm such a fool. _Kagome thought, then slammed her fist into the ground again. "DAMN IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Shippo covered his ears.

From nearby, Inuyasha watched this scene. It hurt him to see Kagome like that, but he decided to let her be. Even though his instincts were telling him to go comfort his mate, he resisted. She had broken his heart, and he was getting back at her, even though it hurt him. Inuyasha sighed. It was near impossible for him to stay still. It was as if her pain was his too. Inuyasha's amber eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away quickly. He had to be stronger than that. Kagome had gone too far, and Inuyasha wasn't going to let it happen again. Even though a part of him wanted to at least talk to Kagome, he wouldn't let himself do it. She'd broken his heart and he wasn't going to just let it go, mate or not. Inuyasha sighed again, then slipped out of sight into the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Hana and Keade all sat on the floor around a pot of stew, none of them speaking. The old miko ladled out the food, first to the older female hanyou, who nodded her thanks. The old woman turned her gentle eyes to the girl. "Kagome are ye ok?" Shippo flinched, expecting Kagome to lose her temper. Unfortunately, he was right. Kagome stood up, her bowl clattered to the floor, spilling its contents. "No I am not ok!" She yelled. Everyone in the hut winced at the harsh tone of her voice. Kagome let out a long sigh and sat back down. No one said anything else the rest of the evening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana's amber eyes opened slowly. A familiar scent drifted to her sensitve nose. She sat up and looked over to her mother, who was still sleeping.The young hanyou stood up, and quietly left the hut. She followed the scent to a large tree. It looked exactly like a tree from her mother's time. The sacred tree, she'd called it. Sitting at the base of the tree was a male hanyou with long silver hair that glowed in the full moon's light. "Daddy?" the young inu hanyou whispered. The older hanyou looked up. Hana walked over to him and sat down on his knees. Inuyasha put his arms around his daughter and they just sat there for a while, neither of them spoke.

* * *

Gomenasai for the long wait, but I've been overloaded with school work.I'll try to not take so long after this. Only problem is I'm moving, again! But I'll do what I can. Thanks go out to theruthlesscrow for giving me the idea that kept this story going.

-Inu Hanyou Babe


	26. Apologies and Truths

Hana slowly opened her eyes, the full moon lighting up her bright eyes. "Daddy," she whispered, "I think mommy needs help." Inuyasha's muscles tensed at the mention of Kagome. He sighed. It tore Hana apart to see her parents fight like this. Young as she was, the hanyou was very in tune with the feelings of the people around her. "I'll fix this." Inuyasha promised.

Hana smiled and closed her amber eyes, drifting off into sleep. Inuyasha smiled down at his daughter. He knew fixing what he'd done wouldn't be easy. There was always the chance Kagome wouldn't forgive him. He shook his head to clear the thought out of his mind and fell asleep.

--

The sun was peaking over the horizon, casting light over the trees. Inuyasha stood up and gently picked up his daughter and put her on his back, holding her carefully so she wouldn't fall. He looked toward the direction of Kaede's village and sighed, unsure what would transpire. He had completely ignored Kagome the previous day and she was very upset. Inuyasha knew Kagome's nature would have her yell and scream at him. He deserved it and he knew it. But the big question that lingered in his mind was would she forgive him? Probably not right away. He knew she would stay mad at him for a while then eventually cool down and they would talk it over and get past it. It was a habit of arguments between he and Kagome he'd gotten used to.

With another sigh, Inuyasha turned and bravely walked toward the village. From a distance, he could hear shouting. He couldn't tell what was being yelled, but he would recognize the voice anywhere: Kagome. He started walking faster. When he got closer, he could hear what Kagome was saying. She was calling Hana's name.

When Kagome turned and looked straight a t him, he froze. Kagome rushed over. Inuyasha knew it wasn't for him. Kagome lifted the still sleeping Hana off Inuyasha's back and held her in her own arms. She said nothing to Inuyasha. "Kagome…" he started to say. Then she did something unexpected. She gently set her eldest daughter down and embraced Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I've been so busy being mad at you I forgot how much I love you."

"It's okay." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome smiled and a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Hana was on her feet. And she was wearing a huge smile. Kagome smiled at her daughter. Hana's amber eyes seemed to glow when she smiled. It was the most moving thing Kagome had ever seen. "Is everything okay now?" the young girl asked. "Yes. Better than okay." Kagome said.

Over the next hour, Inuyasha explained the encounter he'd had with the mysterious kitsune Kerotou. He explained what he'd done and apologized over and over again for believing him. Kagome said she understood. After Inuyasha finished telling what happened, Kagome got to her feet. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you think," Kagome said, "I'm going to find that bastard Kerotou." There was a fire in her amber-gold eyes. A fire of hatred and sheer determination. "Well I'm going with you. But what about Hana and Bishoujo?" Inuyasha stood, too. "I suppose Kaede could take care of them." Kagome mused. "But then again, Bishoujo _is _very young."

"It'll take both of us to track him down, though." Inuyasha added. "Yeah," Kagome said "But I'm not passing up the chance to beat the shit out of that bastard kitsune." Inuyasha laughed. "That's the determination that's part of the reason I fell in love with you." He said. Kagome smiled too.

It didn't take very long for them to find Kerotou. Since both of them had sensitive noses and were very fast runners, tracking the kitsune down was no problem. The only problem was he kept moving away from them. After a few hours of, quite literally, a cat and mouse game, the hanyous had him cornered in a valley. "Kerotou!!" Inuyasha bellowed. The fox demon materialized in front of him. "Why, Inuyasha. And this lovely lady must be Kagome." Kagome snorted in disgust. "No need to be that way." Kerotou said.

Kagome let out a low growl. "Now, now." Kerotou said nervously sensing the hanyou's anger." You know why we're here." Kagome growled. "Yes," Kerotou said calmly. "Then you know I'm gonna beat the hell out of you." Kagome said with a snarl. "But after you find out my intentions." Kerotou said as if he'd read her mind. "You're a smart little bastard, aren't you?" Kagome shot. "Now spill. Who are you working for?" The kitsune half-smiled. "I _work _for no one. I am partners with two, a miko and a demon." This puzzled the hanyous. "A miko and a demon?"

"Correct." Kerotou said and absently pulled on some of the golden fur on his tail. "What are their names?" Kagome asked. "I believe the demon was called Sesshomaru." He said. "And the miko?" Inuyasha asked before Kagome could. "I do not recall," Kerotou said, "But I do clearly recall she stank of graveyard soil." Kagome shook her head. "Kikyou. Go figure." Inuyasha laughed.

Kerotou saw an opportunity to get away and tried to grasp it, only the hanyous saw him and grabbed the kitsune and glared at him. He was in for it and he knew it...

I know I took FOREVER to get this up and I apologize! I'm really awful! A lot of things happened and I this just got pushed back in priorities. I will not let it be another 10-month wait. (As long as the events of the last few months don't repeat…) Anyway, Please leave a review. I kno this is very short but I had to put something up. There may be only one chapter after this and I would like to get at least 50 reviews total so review!

-Inu Hanyou Babe


End file.
